The present invention relates to cells for electrochemical analysis.
Cells for electrochemical analysis are well known. They have been used to determine the concentration of various analytes from biological samples, particularly from blood. Cells for electrochemical analysis are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,413,690; 5,762,770 and 5,798,031; as well as in International Publication No. WO99/13101, each of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
A cell for electrochemical analysis typically includes a sensor strip. The sensor strip includes a space that holds the sample to be analyzed, may include reagents to be released into the sample, and includes an electrode set. The electrode set normally includes an insulating substrate, and electrodes that contact the sample, which have contact pads for electrically connecting the electrodes to the electronics of an electrochemical biosensor.
According to an aspect of the invention, a cell for electrochemical analysis of a liquid sample is provided, comprising a base, a dielectric strip having opposing first and second surfaces, on the base and defining a gap therebetween, a first electrical conductor on the first surface that defines a first sensing region over the gap, a electrical conductor on the second surface that defines a second sensing second region opposite the first sensing region.
According to a further aspect of the invention, a cell for electrochemical analysis of a liquid sample is provided, comprising a base, a dielectric strip having opposing first and second surfaces, on the base and defining a gap therebetween, a first electrical conductor on the first surface, a second electrical conductor on the second surface, wherein the first electrical conductor does not extend beyond the first surface, and the second electrical conductor does not extend beyond the second surface.
According to a still further aspect of the invention, an electrochemical cell for analysis is provided, comprising a base, a first reagent on the base, an electrode set on the base comprising a strip formed from a dielectric material, the strip having a first face with a first electrical conductor on the first face and having a second face opposite the first face with a second electrical conductor on the second face, a second reagent on the base, the first and second reagents being superposed with the electrode set in between, and a cover on the base overlaying the electrode set, the cover comprising a sample aperture superposed on the first and second reagents.
According to a still further aspect of the invention, a method of making an electrochemical cell for analysis is provided, comprising integrating a base, an electrode set on the base, and a first reagent on the base proximate the dual electrode, the electrode set comprising a plastic strip metallized on opposite sides.
According to a still further aspect of the invention, a method of making an electrochemical cell for analysis is provided, comprising integrating a base, a first reagent on the base, an electrode set on the base comprising a plastic strip metallized on opposite sides, a second reagent on the base, the first and second reagents being superposed with the electrode set in between, and a cover on the base, the cover comprising a sample aperture superposed on the first and second reagents.
Many fluid samples may be analyzed according to the numerous aspects of the invention. For example, human body fluids such as whole blood, blood serum, urine, and cerebrospinal fluid may be measured. Also fermentation products and environmental substances, which potentially contain environmental contaminants, may be measured.